Eras Tú, Era Yo Ahora Somos Tú y Yo
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Cartman ha apostado  100 dólares a que Kyle no se atrevería besar a Kenny, pero este acepta sin rechistar y cumple con la apuesta, pero Kenny no tomó muy bien aquella apuesta ¿cómo arreglara todo aquello Kyle? OneShot. Dedicación Especial Para: EmyCherry


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Este fic va para **Emy Cherry**, me pediste un K2 y aquí esta ¡Ja! ojala llegue a gustarte.

_Eras Tú, Era Yo. Ahora Somos Tú y Yo._

_Habían pasado alrededor de unos cuatro meses cuando Kyle Broflovski había comenzado a andar con Kenny McCormick. _

_Así es._

_Kyle, el chico más listo del pueblo (además de su hermano Ike) estaba con la puta del pueblo, Kenny McCormick. _

_Todo había comenzado tras haber hecho una apuesta con Cartman, la apuesta era sencilla: besar a Kenny. _

Al pelirrojo no le importo el simple hecho de que tenía que besar a McCormick, a pesar de que Tweek le había dicho que le podría dar sífilis si besaba a Kenny, no, no. No se haría para atrás, no cuando se trataba de demostrarle a Cartman que no cuando se trataba de Eric Theodore Cartman, no le daría el gusto a ese culón de burlarse de él.

Oh, por supuesto que no le daría el gusto. Él era Kyle Broflovski.

Todo transcurrió en el receso, Cartman lo observaba todo en primera fila. Además de que el 'team' Craig también contemplaría la escena que les regalaría Kyle.

Kenny caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casillero cuando Kyle lo tomo de su anorak y junto sus labios con los de él. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí? Se preguntaba McCormick.

Al poco rato se terminó el beso y todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de '¿What The Fuck?' el culón había perdido, ahora el tendría que pagarle a la rata judía $100 dólares.

Kyle se acerco hasta dónde estaba Cartman, extendió su mano.

-Te gané culón, ahora págame.-

-Mierda…-

Cartman le entregó los $100 dólares a Kyle, este sonrió victorioso.

-Ahora…haz la otra parte de la apuesta, admite que te gané culón.-

-Oh mierda…esta bien, Kyle me has ganado y admito que soy un maldito gordo maricón de mierda.-

Kyle sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se desvanecio cuando vio a Kenny acercandose hasta él y Cartman.

-¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? ¿acaso todo era una maldita apuesta? ¿por qué me usaron a mi? ¿no pudieron elegir a otro pendejo aparte de mi?- preguntó bastante enojado Kenny. -, A mi nadie me usa ¿escucharon? Y que decepcion por tu parte Kyle, mira que caer tan bajo al igual que el culón, pensé que eras diferente, pero al parecer me equivoque.-

Kenny comenzó a alejarse de toda ese tumulto de gente, se sentía avergonzado y utilizado. ¿porqué Kyle hizo eso? ¿sólo para ganar dinero? ¿tan necesitado estaba?

Lo que quedó de la jornada escoclar Kyle intentaba disculparse con Kenny, pero este lo ignoraba y lo esquibaba, hasta que tocó la campana para anunciar así el final de otro día de clases. Kyle vio a Kenny saliendo por la puerta principal.

'Es ahora o nunca.' Pensó Kyle.

Se acercó hasta dónde estaba Kenny, cuando lo tomó del brazo este lo vio de reojo.

-Sueltame Kyle, no quiero hablar contigo.-

-Pero…necesitamos hablar, Kenny.-

-De acuerdo, te escucho ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablemos en otro lugar ¿te parece?-

-Como quieras, Broflovski.-

Kyle dirigio a Kenny hasta las partes traseras del instituto y cuando se aseguro de que nadie pasara por ahí, decidio hablar por fin.

-Lo siento Kenny, enserio que lo lamento, no quería usarte de aquella forma, ¿podrías perdonarme?-

-¿Sabes porque estoy tan molesto?-

-¿Por haberte humillado?-

-Sí, pero lo que más me lastima es que…la persona que me gusta me haya utilizado así.-

¿Persona que le gusta…?

-¿Te refieres a Cartman?- preguntó Kyle.

-¡NO! me refiero a ti, me gustas Kyle.-

¿Enserio? ¿Enserio?

-¿Hablas enserio Kenny? ¿no estás intentando vengarte por lo que te hice pasar?-

-Te demostraré que no estoy jugando, Broflovski.-

Kenny tomó el rostro de Kyle y lo besó de una manera salvaje, caracteristico de Kenny, para Kyle era uno de los mejores besos que habìa recibido en su vida, a la única persona que había besado era Stan, pero este se había ido a estudiar a Denver y sólo solían verse los fines de semana.

Cuando terminó el beso, Kyle estaba tan rojo que podía confundirse su rostro con su cabello.

-K-kenny…-

-¿Ahora me crees Kyle? ¿crees en mis palabras?

El pelirrojo sólo pudo asentir levemente, estaba tan anonado y todo gracias a Kenny.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Kyle?-

-Cla-aro…-

-Que bien, a la primera persona que le diré será a Stan, quiero ver como se pone cuando se enterre que le robe a su súper mejor amigo.-

-¡Kenny!- gritó Kyle totalmente enojado. -¡NO LE HAGAS ESO A STAN!-

-Oh…disculpa.-

Después de eso, Kyle y Kenny anunciaron su noviazgo a sus amigos, hasta la señora Broflovski se enteró y casi muere de un infarto cuando se entera de que su amado Kyle resultó homosexual, y ni hablar de cómo se pusó Stan al enterarse ¡el ya tenía pensado declarse a su amigo! Pero el chico más pobre de la ciudad le ganó al hippie.

Y al final del todo aquello fue que….

The End.

**N/A: Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño drabble, y recuerden que pueden pedirme drabble u oneshot de su pareja favorita de South Park (no importa que sea crack) **


End file.
